


Ear-splitting, Eye-blinding, and Forgettable

by Ashtonthefabulous



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Ambiguous Time Frame, Multi, TAZ: Amnesty - Freeform, shut up, that's right let's do this, the lads are back in town, what do you mean I have unfinished works?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtonthefabulous/pseuds/Ashtonthefabulous
Summary: Something is happening in Kepler, West Virginia.But will our trio of heroes be strong enough to face it?Sometimes, there's just a foe too big to fight.Or, is there?a.k.a. to ignore the canon angst in amnesty, here's some funny good times with the squad





	Ear-splitting, Eye-blinding, and Forgettable

Ned had been up late stocking the gift shop. A funky lamp shaped like a large eyeball gave distorted illumination to the room as he tore open cardboard box after cardboard box. He felt tired, sure, but the shots of coffee and a borrowed energy drink from Kirby weren’t looking to let him down just yet. So, he opens boxes.

He’s so caught up in it that he doesn’t even notice the start of a faint, high-pitched ringing until one of the windows begins to shudder.

“Ugh, what now?” Ned drops his box cutter and looks up at the nearby glass pane. It wobbles faintly and with a light sound. And then, all of a sudden, it shatters. The broken shards collapse onto the ground loudly, all over a shelf stacked with tiny Bigfoot keychains.

“Oh, really?” Ned lets out an exasperated sigh. But then he stops.

The ringing is louder, much louder than it was before. Like those sounds that only dogs can hear, but harsh and painful. Ned slaps his hands over his ears with a scowl.

And then the lamp goes out.

But it’s not dark.

No, instead there’s a faint, ominous red light streaming in through the broken window.

Ned stares at it, more confused that concerned. A perfectly square beam of red light hits the floor of the Cryptonomica, outlined by stray particles of dust and dirt in the air.

And then the ringing stops.

And the light fades.

And Ned is left with a broken window and a whole lot of questions.

So, obviously, he goes for a drive.

 

At the very same time, across town and overlooking a familiar forest view, Aubrey leans on the railing of a balcony on the second floor of Amnesty Lodge. She runs her hand over a sleepy Dr Harris Bonkers in her arms as she listens to Dani wander about the room behind her.

“And then, oh, I found another wad of the stuff in the bathroom sink…” Dani lets out a laugh. “He swore it wasn’t his fault, but who else around here had purple fur?”

Aubrey snickers. “Does Mama have everyone do this sort of clean up duty?”

“Eh, when she needs the extra hand,” Dani says. She walks out onto the balcony with one of the comforter blankets and starts shaking it out in the open air. “Thanks for comin’ to help out, though. I appreciate the company.”

“It’s my pleasure.” Aubrey grins.Dr Harris Bonkers’ nose twitches a little as his eyes open up again.

“Oops, did I wake you up?” Dani smiles at the rabbit. “I’ll get out of the way.” She winks at Aubrey and starts back into the room with the blanket.

But then, something happens.

Aubrey’s stomach does a total flip. It’s all of a sudden and _nauseating_. She actually ends drops Dr Harris Bonkers to the ground with a disgruntled squeak and she folds over in shock.

“Aubrey!?” And then Dani is at her side. “Oh, damn, Aubrey, are you alright?” Dani gently presses her hands to Aubrey’s shoulders. “Hey, look up at me.”

“Something…” Aubrey takes a deep breath. “Something’s happening.”

And then the ringing starts.

 

“This is weird, I knew it.”

“Oh, you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself, Duck.”

“Easy for you to say, uh…. Shoot, I was gonna say something funny but all I came up with was ‘moth-man’, and that’s a bit on the nose.”

“A bit.”

Duck sighs, letting Beacon lower in his hands. He stands outside Indrid’s trailer, his hat and jacket discarded to the side. His skin vaguely shines with a layer of sweat, but Duck still isn’t sure that this spontaneous training session was worth it.

Sitting in a fold-out chair, Indrid stirs a mug of warm eggnog as he watches on with a coy smile.

“ _Your form is pathetic, Duck Newton_ …” Beacon hisses. “ _And I am not a simple belt to be-”_

“Okay, that enough.” Duck sheaths Beacon and starts sliding him back through the belt loops of his pants. “Thanks for the company, I guess.” He glances at Indrid.

“I suppose you do need your evening rest,” Indrid hums. “Care for a glass before you leave?” He raises up his mug.

“Nah, I’m good.” Duck shrugs. “Leaves a weird taste in my mouth when morning comes.”

Indrid shrugs. “Suit yourself.”

Duck walks over to collect his things, feeling a little more complete with his hat back on his head. As he starts to put his jacket on, though, he hears the sound of something shattering.

“Woah-” Duck turns to see Indrid looking down at his fallen, and now shattered, mug on the forest floor.

“…Oh.” Indrid blinks, eyes barely visible behind his glasses.

“Hey, man, you good?” Duck frowns.

“…No,” Indrid slowly says. “I don’t think any of us are.”

 


End file.
